The Soldier Bull And Cry Of The Wolf
by Fandom-Geek17
Summary: Modern Gendrya one-shot! Gendry is off to fight in the marines. Something that doesn't suit with Arya. Drama and fluff! Rated M because I'm paranoid!


**Hi y'all lovleys out there! I hope someone will actually read this little one-shot! I got inspired by the military so I had to do this! A modern AU with Gendry going off to fight in the war. Enjoy!**

 **(Rated M because I'm paranoid)**

The soldier bull and cry of the wolf

"I don't want you to go" Arya whispered quietly into the dark room. Her boyfriend lazily traced his finger in circles over her breast as they lay naked together in bed. Goodbye-sex was great, but as soon as it was over, the realism came flooding back.

"I know" Gendry whispered back, resting his face in the crook of her neck. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to. It won't be long, Arya."

"You don't know that, Gendry! What if you don't come back for years, or die down there or- or-"

"Arya, stop!" Gendry put a finger over her lips, silently stopping her worried ramble. He released himself from their cuddle and propped up on his elbows, looking down at her worried face where small tears of anxiety were forming in her grey eyes. "It's going to be okay. I'm only going down with the unit for a little while, and then I will be right back. Okay? I promise."

Arya pulled him down by his neck and clung to him like a small child to a toy. They had been dating since she was nineteen, she was now twenty-two. That was now three years of bliss, and now he was going away. Leaving her to fight in the marines down in the Middle East. Who knew what would happen down there? No one knew, and that's what scared her. There wasn't an answer to her worries. "Stop making promises you can't keep" she whispered, one single tear rolling down her cheek.

Her dreams were filled with horror, blood, fear, Gendry bleeding to death, her being alone and scared and never seeing him again. It felt so real, it was like he really was gone. Arya's mind was screaming at her that Gendry was now gone, leaving her breathless and stuck in her own sorrow.

" _Arya! Arya, wake up! It's just a bad dream! Wake up!_ "

Gendry shook her violently, waking her from the nightmare. When she opened her eyes Arya still believed the dream had been true for a few seconds, but then realized it hadn't happened. Gendry kissed her gently once on each cheek and then led her down for breakfast.

Gendry ate a lot because he had to. It was now or never for last preparations. The bus came collecting him and the other soldiers in two hours. He watched as Arya quietly stirred her coffee with a spoon. No matter how much she had tried to conceal her true feelings for him, Gendry had seen it in her eyes, long before she finally confessed last night.

"Arya, please don't give up hope before I've even left" Gendry told her while grasping at her hand, he noticed how cold it was.

"I'm not!" Her eyes met his. "But I don't think you can blame me for being worried!"

"Love, you have all right to be worried, I'm frightened out of my life. But I chose this, I want to do this."

"I know. I'm really sorry for acting out like this."Gendry smiled at her. The squeeze around his heart eased somewhat when she managed a small one back. Her other hand clasped the one holding hers.

The sat like that for a while, holding each other's hands and staring into eyes. When Gendry sat like that, it almost made him regret his decision to join the marines in the first place. It was everything he wanted to do, but his love for Arya was making him happier than ever before. The colonel had personally asked him to join and he almost declined, but Arya convinced him otherwise. She had been supportive all the way, but just as scared as he was.

Eventually they had to get in the car and drive. Gendry drove with Arya in the passenger seat, looking out the window. The bus would be picking them up a few miles away from where they lived. Arya's hand sneaked over to where his was resting between the seats. She entwined their fingers and immediately felt calmer by his touch.

 _Don't ever leave me…_

The thought was ridiculous to think now, since he was ten minutes from _actually_ leaving for the Middle East, but her heart wouldn't have it.

Gendry slowed down and parked. There were a lot of other cars parked and men already in uniform like him, men with their wives, girlfriends, parents and other people they considered close.

Being the gentleman that he was, he opened the door for his girlfriend who rolled her eyes at him. They stood by his car and watched the other men for a moment, Arya leaning into him and Gendry resting his arm around her shoulders.

"You know I have to go now, Babe" he said, looking down at her and caressed her face with his hand.

Arya turned slightly and brought her hands up, cupping his face. She stood on her toes and leaned her forehead against his. "I know, Gendry. But that doesn't make it easier." Gendry pressed his lips onto hers, letting them show her all his emotions. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Gendry held one hand around his waist and the other entangling in her hair.

"I love you so much" he said when parting. "More than you understand."

"I know. And I you."

"Alright men" a man shouted across the parking lot. "Load the bus!"

Arya's grip on Gendry tightened and she couldn't stop a tear or two from rolling down. She let out a sound that was something between a sigh and a sob as she forced herself to let go. "Be careful, you stupid bull!"

"Of course, M'Lady…" He gave her one last kiss before grabbing his bag from the trunk and walked away from her, and towards the bus. Gendry turned around just before he entered and waved. Arya barely managed to raise her hand in response before using it to cover her mouth, trying to keep her emotions in.

 _ **Four months later**_

Four months. Four months. _Four fucking months._ That's how long he had been gone now. The first two they had kept in touch well, talking several times a week, but entering month three it had decreased. He was busy, she knew it but it didn't make it easier to deal with the fact that she now hadn't heard from him in three weeks.

"Arya would you please stop pacing around the sofa?" Jon asked, looking annoyed at her way of dealing. "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry" Arya responded. "I didn't even realize I did that." She slumped down next to Jon who put an arm around her shoulders and drew her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just sit and relax and I'll get you something to eat?" Arya nodded, realizing that she hadn't eaten anything real today to the day before.

Jon came back from the kitchen five minutes later with a sandwich on a plate, placing it firmly in her hands. It was stuffed with meat, and the sight of it made her stomach rumble. Pity-food always helped.

The food hitting her stomach strangely enough helped her more than she thought it would. Jon always knew what to do, but so would Gendry if he was there. _Stop comparing your brother and boyfriend!_

Suddenly the sound of Arya's cell phone ringed. The thought that it might be Gendry finally calling after such a long time made Arya jump to her feet and literally running to the side table where her phone was plugged to the charger. She ripped it out and looked at the number. _It's him!_

"Gendry?" she said almost breathless from joy.

" _Is this Arya Stark?"_ Arya didn't recognized the voice but she knew it was the number he always called from. This made her weary.

"Yes. Who are you?"

" _This is Colonel Beric Dondarrion."_ Arya froze inside. Why would the colonel call her personally unless something bad happened? Feeling the need to be alone, Arya walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Wh- Why are you calling me? Where is Gendry?"

" _Miss, I think you should sit down."_

"Please! Just tell me what happened!" She was unable to do or express anything until the damn man told her what happened. Please don't let it be the worst!

" _Arya, there has been an explosion."_ Arya gasped. Her hand clutched the edge of the kitchen island. Was he gone? Was he really gone? Had the dream been right? Surely this had to be a bad dream too! Please, by all Gods, old and new let this be a dream. _"Gendry knew the bomb was going off, yet he rushed back inside to save two other privates."_

Arya was hyperventilating by now. Tears were forming, it felt like all the blood had disappeared from her face, leaving her incapable of speech. She heard a rustle beside her and turned around to see Jon standing in the doorway with a worried look in his brown eyes. "Are you- Are you- Trying to say that he is…" She forced out the first but couldn't complete the sentence.

" _He's alive."_

She cried out in relief. Jon was instantly by her side. Even though he didn't have any idea what the person on the other line was saying, he understood that Arya needed support and hugged her tightly from behind as she sobbed quietly.

" _He had suffered some minor injuries, but he will be fine."_

"Can I talk to him?" Arya asked as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

" _He's unconscious for now, and will probably be for the rest of the day, but I will make sure that he calls you as soon as he can. I hope I didn't frighten you too bad, Miss."_

"Oh no you did. But thank you for letting me know."

" _It was nothing, it is my job. Take care, Miss Stark. Gendry will call personally soon."_

"Goodbye." Arya slowly put the phone down. Then she almost jumped up in Jon's arms like she did as a child and hugged him back. "It was close, but he's okay." Jon nodded. He didn't say anything, because he didn't have to. Everything Arya needed was someone to be there in her moment of relief.

 _ **XXX**_

It had now been two days since Colonel Beric Dondarrion called and scared the crap about of her. Gendry hadn't called her, or his mother. She couldn't blame him if he needed time before he did, but two days was plenty of time to at least call his mum.

Arya had her whole family gathered, along with Gendry's mum Alyce. The news of Gendry shocked everyone but mostly Alyce. She had reacted stronger than Arya when she told her.

Ned sat by Arya's side on the couch, holding her hand. He hadn't said much since coming over, but maybe that was normal since he was a quiet man. Alyce sat on her other side and tugged at the yarn on a glove she had made. They all knew that Gendry would be okay, that he was alive and that was the most important thing. At the same time, though, everyone was worried.

The doorbell rang and Arya got on her feet to open.

"No, don't worry, Arya. I can get it" Jon said. Arya protested at first but Jon was already at the door, with her standing impatiently, waiting. She couldn't see the visitor, but whoever it was wasn't much of a talker.

She had just turned around and was about to sit back down when she heard the voice of an angel.

"Hello, Arya." Her breath caught in her throat as she faced the angel. There he stood. Still in his marine uniform, a bandage covering his left ear and one of his arms in a cast.

Suddenly it was as if no one existed but her and Gendry. Arya couldn't care less about appearance. Her knees gave in and she sunk to the ground. In the beginning she just sat there on her knees, making sure it was really him. If she thought she reacted strongly to the phone call, that was nothing in comparison. Both her hands covered her mouth, tears spurting out of her eyes. She sobbed loudly. She wasn't really sure why. All of Arya's emotions were let free. Arya was scared for his life, she was relieved he was alive, she was happy he was back, she was angry he had left her, she was furious that this whole thing happened in the first place.

"Oh, Arya don't cry" Gendry whispered. But he couldn't really say that since he was crying too. He got on his knees too, with his healthy arm he cupped Arya's face, smiling at her. Arya didn't let him say anything else before she threw herself in his embrace, careful to not bump against the arm in a cast. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and she felt his tears soak her shirt, but she couldn't care less.

"I love you" Arya whispered.

"I love you too, Arya" Gendry said muffled. Arya suddenly remembered that her family and Gendry's mum was there too when she heard them applauding at the scene. Arya gave him a wet slobbery kiss but Gendry seemed to enjoy it either way. "I'm home now."

 _ **XXX**_

They were back in bed, though fully clothed this time. After all the 'hellos' and 'I'm happy you are alrights', and Alyce basically redoing Arya's reaction without falling to her knees, they were alone.

Once again, Arya clung to him, afraid to let go. It scared her how dependent she felt, like she couldn't manage without him.

Gendry tried to ease himself from her grip, but Arya only held on tighter. "No" she spat. "Don't let go! Ever!" Gendry chuckled.

"Well it's going to be a lot harder to do this if I don't" he responded, getting free much to Arya's disappointment. He reached into one of the pockets of his uniform and pulled out a small box. Arya's eyes narrowed it with a hint of suspicion. Gendry opened it with his good arm and revealed a simple platinum ring with one solitaire diamond. "I love you so much, and I know that I don't want to spend one day without you. You are my whole life. Will you marry me, Arya Stark?"

Arya eyed him and couldn't help a small hint of fear from knotting in her stomach, yet she couldn't stop the goofy smile from breaking out either. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes!" With a smile just as goofy, Gendry slid the ring on her finger. Arya crushed her lips on his and accidently hit his cast.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay. We've got a lifetime to make up for it."

 **Leave a review and let me know all your thoughts! Please do! Even if it just says "hi" I'll be thrilled because it means someone read it! Did you like it? Yes? No? Let me know! Hey, that rhymes! :D**


End file.
